Akatsuki Origins: Sasori
by KingBarragan
Summary: Infamous Puppeteer Akatsuki member Sasori of the Red Sand. He was a ruthless killer who killed the Third Kazekage along with Famous Ninja Hiruko. What happened during their battle and when did Sasori meet the Akatsuki?


Moving across the sandy ground, a large being rose its steel tail to the sky. His darkened skin was masked by his black cloak. Multiple Sand village Shinobi surrounded him, one stepping up with a large Head Cleaving Knife. "Sasori of the Red Sand, your are hereby put under a arrest as called by the Sand Village's Grand Council" he called pointing his blade at Sasori. "Fools" muttered Sasori as his tail pierce through three men off to the side. "Its hard to believe...." said one of the stabbed ninja gaining Sasori's attention. "What is..." he said with no hint of care. "That the Great Sasori, the Puppet Master of the Sand Village would turn on his allies and kill them" he said before coughing up blood. His head fell limp, followed by his death. Sasori tossed the dead bodies off of his tail and turned to the man with the large blade. "Aka Higi: Senbon Yougeki" called Sasori as a hole ripped through his cloaks front. What ripped it fired at tremendous speed at the group of ninja. The man held his blade out, blocking the needles from hitting him. He saw as two of his comrades fall, while two other reacted. "Fuuton: Kazekami" one called as blades of air flew at Sasori. They ripped through the senbon and hit Sasori, not even scractching his body. "Senpai!" called the other one who reacted who formed a tiger hand seal. He parted his lips and released a sticky liquid from his mouth that held down Sasori. "... I see, a jutsu that can halt a Puppets movements. You've prepared." said Sasori. Suddenly, a thick mist was released into the air. The sticky liquid began to bubble and slide off like water. "_I- Impossible, so this is Sasori of the Red Sand_" he thought before he was hacked down by Sasori's tail.

All that was left was Senpai, and two men. Sasori simply scoffed at their stupidity. "Whats the problem, Sasori" called one of the younger Shinobi. "I fail to understand why you would risk your lives to bring me back" he said with no emotion. "Fool" said the slamming his blade into the ground. Sasori glanced at him. "Your capture is the Kazekage's will!" he called forming a hand seal. He opened his mouth, releasing a focused cloud of dust. It filled the area and blocked Sasori's vision. Suddenly the blade cut through the cloud like butter and struck against Sasori's tail. The two clashed angering the man. "_Why is he so strong_" he thought jumping back. Suddenly he felt it. A pain unlike any other. It was the sensation of being pricked thousands of times and burned at the same time. His body went numb as he fell to his knees. "What is your name" asked Sasori. "I am.... Hiruko" he said. Sasori rose his hand and threw of the cloak. His lower back was covered in a wooden piece with a long tail attached to it. His red hair was slightly shorter. "Well Hiruko, I will take you as my own" said Sasori stepping towards him.

Days later, Sasori straggled through into the large village of Amegakure. His form was different, almost feral. From a shroud of origami a young woman appeared. Her hair dark violet. She rose her hand. "What do you need with Lord Pain" she spoke. "I want to join his group, the ones called **Akatsuki**" he said as his tail rose up. It wrapped alongside the building wall and pulled him up. He landed in a large room with multiple cushions. "Are you Pain?" asked Sasori as a tall man stepped from the darkness. His hair bright orange and his eyes spiraled and cryptic. Jumping through the window, Konan screamed out. "Pain!". She felt a dark chakra and immediately stopped. Behind Pain stood a hooded figure. "Sasori is it.... I heard of you. They call you Sasori of the Red Sand, the Human Puppeteer." said the hooded man. "Who are you...." said Sasori. Stepping out, the figure was tall with half of a spiral orange mask. The Sharingan was visible in his eye. "I am Madara Uchiha, I'm the Founder of the Akatsuki." said Madara.

**Translation and Techniques**

Aka Higi: Senbon Yougeki- Red Secret Technique: Senbon Assault

Fuuton: Kamikaze- Wind Release: Sickle Wind; Also a term used for Suicide bombers during WWII

Unnamed Dust Cloud Jutsu- Wind Release: Hidden Strike Technique

Unnamed Sticky Liquid Jutsu- Water Release: Adhesive Liquid Ability


End file.
